John Gremillion
John Michael Gremillion (born June 11, 1967) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation - Dubbing' *Michel (2006-2007) - Dad (ep6), Doctor (ep19), Ian (ep7) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *009-1 (2007) - Agent (ep3), Ivan Godnov (ep1), Additional Voices *7Seeds (2019) - Takashi Sugurono *A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve (2001) - Worker A (ep11), Additional Voices *Air (2007) - Guards (ep8), Keisuke Tachibana, Monk Soldier B, Monks (ep9), Pursuers (ep8), Soldier A (ep9), Soldiers (ep4), Soldiers (ep9), TV Maestro *Air Gear (2007) - Gonzo Tokudawara, Inuyama, Yasuyoshi Sano, Additional Voices *Area 88 (2005-2006) - Makoto Shinjou *Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (2004) - Foreigner (ep3), Old Man Vendor (ep5), Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Muroga Hyoma *Best Student Council (2007) - Kazuhiro Kinjo, Pizza Delivery Guy (ep13), Referee (ep11) *Black Butler (2011) - Havock (ep19), Lord Arthur Randall, Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Lord Arthur Randall (ep3) *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Sho Kaibara, Reporter (ep4), Stagehand (ep11), T.V. Announcer (ep12), Youth 1 (ep3) *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Cyberteam in akihabara (2004-2005) - Principal Ryugasaki, Christian Rosenkreutz *D.Gray-man (2009) - Vittorio, Additional Voices *D.N.Angel (2004-2005) - Kyle (ep23), Mr. Hiwatari, Additional Voices *Darker than Black (2008) - Kenneth *Desert Punk (2006) - Koji Okawa *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Michel (ep2), Additional Voices *Devil Survivor 2: The Animation (2014) - Yamato Hotsuin *Diamond Daydreams (2006) - Computer (ep3), Gossip Skater A (ep7), Professor (ep6) *Dog & Scissors (2015) - Shuzan Osawa, Toji Nakahara, Additional Voices *E's Otherwise (2005) - Edgar Hanson (ep9) *Eden of the East (2010) - Daiju Mononobe *Excel Saga (2002-2003) - Aesop (ep11), Fargo (Guard Dog; ep10), Father (ep13), Female Newscaster (ep1), Harlotchu (ep22), Kitayama, Narrator, Police Leader (ep16), Security Guy with Bad Haircut (ep5), Terrorist (ep9), Additional Voices *Flip Flappers (2018) - Chief (ep3), Salt's Father, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! (2003-2004) - Co-Pilot (ep4), Colonel Estes (ep19), Depty Officer (ep22), Goddard, Intelligence Agent (ep1), Koh (ep4), Kosuge (ep14), Olmos (ep18), Subordinate B (ep16), Terrorist A, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid (2006-2007) - Alastor (ep9), Chinese Shopkeeper (ep11), Main Interrogator (ep6), Pervert (ep9), Yang, Additional Voices *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (2005) - Jindai Rugby Player A (ep7), Juvenile Delinquent B (ep1), Mr. Kogure (ep2), TV Coach (ep7), Takigawa (ep10), Yakuza A (ep4), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Law *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Fassler (ep29), Major General Gartner, Roa, Additional Voices *Gantz (2005-2006) - Floating Gold Statue (ep18), Genju Kannon (ep25), Juzo Togo, Ryuji Kajiura, Statue (ep19), TV Comedian B (ep8), Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Ghost Stories (2005-2006) - Cabbie (ep10), Additional Voices *Gilgamesh (2005-2006) - The Steward *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007) - Adjutant, Groom (ep1), Theodoric *Grimoire of Zero (2018) - Church Knight (ep7), Inspector Mustache, Mercenary Voices (ep5), Mustache Merchant (ep1), Sorcerer (ep11) *High School of the Dead (2011) - Matsudo *Innocent Venus (2007) - Steve, Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Disciple 1, Hoshino *Kino's Journey (2004) - Immigration Officer (ep11), Speakerbox (ep12), Working Stiff (ep5) *Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya (2019) - Aries Mu (ep6) *Madlax (2005-2006) - Charlie Winston *Moonlight Mile (2008) - Lostman/'Jack F. Woodbridge' *Nabari (2009) - Hideo Nowake *Najica Blitz Tactics (2003) - General (ep6) *Neo Ranga (2003) - Daikichi (ep31), Fujizaki, Kageyama the Reporter, Mr. Asaoka, Unbo the Elder, Additional Voices *Nerima Daikon Brothers (2006) - Yakuza Boss (ep4), Additional Voices *Noir (2003) - Council Member, Doctor (ep6), Guerrilla (ep7), Laurent (ep21), Madelin (ep17), Additional Voices *One Piece (2016) - Dracule Mihawk *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Butler (ep26), Honey's Father (ep18), Seller (ep17), Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Cocktimus Prime (ep7A), Additional Voices *Papuwa (2006-2007) - Kimura, Sexy Lips Bartender *Peacemaker (2004-2005) - Toshimaro Yoshida, Candy Vendor (ep8), Choshu Ronin 2 (ep3), Masuya's Clerk (ep3), Sword Shop Clerk (ep7), Additional Voices *Phi-Brain: Puzzle of God (2013) - Bishop, Announcer (ep9) *Project Blue Earth SOS (2008) - Additional Voices *Pumpkin Scissors (2007) - Hosslo (ep2), Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Rune Soldier (2003-2004) - Conrad, Jakinson, Minister (ep23), Rebel Lieutenant, Skeleton Warrior (ep8), Zombie (ep5) *Sgt. Frog (2011) - TV Voice (ep53), Additional Voices *Shadow Skill (2006) - Baru (ep16), Bully (ep15), Klack, Okito (ep7), Pickpocket (ep19), Sentry (ep17), Solfan Spy (ep8), Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Nobumasa Asakura (ep1) *Solty Rei (2007) - Dale Boyd (ep1), Hunter B (ep1) *Speed Grapher (2006) - Otsuka (ep2) *Tactics (2006-2007) - Assisting Officer (ep13), Dragon God (ep3), Hirabayashi (ep9), Kenichi (ep16), Oil Peddler (ep7), Photographer (ep4), Raiko Minamoto (eps12-13), Ryosuke (ep1), Additional Voices *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Machia (ep23), Radio Voice, Shopkeeper B (ep16), Vexile (ep25), Additional Voices *Those Who Hunt Elves (1999) - David (ep7), Pierre (ep8) *Tokyo Majin (2008-2009) - Morihito Inugami, Detective (ep5), Doshin Narasaki, Male Reporter (ep3), Mikuriya's Partner, Sayuri, Wang, Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Francesco di Medici *Witchblade (2007) - Muraki *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Albedo Piazzolla, Gaignun Kukai 'Anime Shorts' *Blade Runner: Black Out 2022 (2017) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2004) - Announcer, Announcer Man, Ghost Thief 2, Grey Pig, Hollick, Umpire, Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Dracule Mihawk 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Tree of Palme (2005) - Guerrilla Captain, Soma, Additional Voices *Appleseed (2009) - Elder *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Kestner *Eden of the East: Paradise Lost (2011) - Daiju Mononobe *Eden of the East: The King of Eden (2011) - Daiju Mononobe *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Professor Crichton *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Huskisson *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Captain *Spriggan (2002) - Intelligence Officer, Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices *Vexille (2008) - SWORD Officer 'OVA - Dubbing' *Area 88 (2006) - French High Official (ep3), Ito (The Defector; ep3), Additional Voices *Black Butler II (2012) - Lord Arthur Randall, Additional Voices *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (2003) - Oran *Five Numbers! (2011) - N35 (Mid Aged Man) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Halo: Legends (2009-2010) - Arthur (ep8), Fal (ep3), Voice on Radio 1 (ep4) *Megazone 23 Part 2 (2004) - Lieutenant Shirahori *Parasite Dolls (2004) - Helicopter Pilot A (ep1), Additional Voices *Vampire Hunter D (2015) - D''' Video Games '''Video Games - Dubbing *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Dracule Mihawk *Unlimited Saga (2003) - Anzan, Yun Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (99) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (98) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. *Encouraged his friend Vic Mignogna to audition for ADV Films. Category:American Voice Actors